


Nevermind the Darkness [fanmix]

by VirginiaDare



Category: Bandom, Guns N' Roses
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Fanmix, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaDare/pseuds/VirginiaDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A music mix that describes my crazy fangirl's interpretation of the relationship between Slash and Axl Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermind the Darkness [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently got into Guns N' Roses and, basically, they are the most entertaining band ever and I just had to make something GnR related. Even though some of the songs have romantic-type lyrics, this really wasn't intended to be a romantic mix. It's just generally about a very close, but very dysfunctional relationship.  
> Mostly current songs because my knowledge of music from the twentieth century is WOEFULLY INADEQUATE.

 


End file.
